


Home

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girlfriend, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Author’s note: For the last few nights I’ve been playing this idea out in my head and now it’s down on “paper” for all of you. I hope you love it as much as I do.





	Home

Before Spencer left for the BAU’s most recent case the two of you had given each other keys to the other's apartment. 

Spencer was the one who suggested giving each other a spare key in the first place, you found it sweet knowing that he trusted you enough to have one for his place, not that you planned on barging in uninvited, but it made you feel closer to him and when you talked about it he told you that he felt the same way. He had assured you that you were welcome at his place at any time. 

In your ten months of dating, this had been the longest Spencer had been away from you, he had been gone for two and a half weeks, the case had been a nasty one then again they all were, but this one had been especially bad. 

Normally, he’d tell you what was going on, but this time he hadn't said much besides that the case involved mothers and their kids going missing. You were grateful that he spared you the details, but you were worried about him. He was a lot stronger than he gave himself credit for, but you knew this would take a toll on him. 

When he called earlier that day to let you know that the case had finally been wrapped up and that he was on his way home, you felt instantly relieved and an idea popped into your head.

Immediately you rushed out of your apartment and started your shopping adventure. You stopped at several stores and picked up brownie mix, purple balloons, a miniature poster board, markers, and an LED candle. 

After making the brownies and wrapping them up you headed over to Spencer’s apartment in one of his oversized sweaters, he left at your apartment before he left. When you got there, you took one of his snack tables and put it next to his couch placing the brownies, balloons, and candle on it. You put tape on the back of the poster board and placed it onto the front of the table. 

By the time you finished doing all of this, it was dark outside and you were starting to get tired, but you were determined to stay up to greet Spencer when he got home. You picked out a book from his bookshelf, turned on some soft music, and snuggled up on his couch with a blanket. 

Spencer Reid arrived home about an hour later. When he walked through the door of his apartment the biggest smile appeared on his face and his eyes filled with tears. The sight in front of him was one he wasn't expecting, but it was one that made his heart feel full. 

His eyes immediately caught sight of the sign you had created that read ”Welcome home Spencer!” with little different drawings around the words, drawings that reminded him of his own little creations. Then he saw the candle and for a moment he was alarmed until he realized it was an LED candle that you undoubtedly bought knowing that he would give you a lecture about how if that was a real candle you could've knocked it over in your sleep and something bad could've happened. 

His smile only grew wider as he saw each item on the table, but when he caught sight of you his whole body felt warm. 

You were asleep on your side, tangled up in one of his blankets, your hair was a mess, you were lightly snoring, and the book you were reading had fallen to the floor, but Spencer swore in that moment that you had never looked more beautiful than you did right now. He pulled out his phone to take a picture of the scene in front of him. Then he slid his coat off putting it on the coat rack along with his messenger bag and slid off his shoes. 

Spencer kneeled down in front of you and brought his hand to your face and lightly stroked your cheek with his thumb and pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

The light pressure you felt from the kiss woke you up a little bit, but you still had your eyes closed.

”Spence?”

”Yes, love?” 

You opened your eyes to see Spencer’s smiling face right in front of you and you reached your hands out to hold his face.

”You’re really home.” 

”That I am.” 

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips tasting something sweet.

”Did you eat one of my brownies, Y/N?” 

”One or two. I had to make sure they gooey enough for you.” 

A smirk appeared across Spencer’s face and he kissed you again. 

When he was on the couch with you instantly you wrapped your arms around him and rested your forehead against his and placed kisses all over his face. 

”I missed you so much, Spencer.” 

”I missed you more, Y/N.” 

”Nope, not possible.” 

You shook your head and reached behind you to grab the plate of brownies. The two of you sat there for a few minutes indulging in the brownies. 

”So not only is my girlfriend beautiful, kind, smart, funny, and extremely thoughtful, but she's also an amazing baker?” 

”Well if you say so then I guess I am.” 

Your playful tone of voice made him laugh, but now that you were fully awake you noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how tired he looked. 

”Are you okay, baby?” 

You brought your hand up to his face and stroked his cheek with your thumb as he did to you earlier. He smiled at the use of your pet name for him and leaned into your hand.

”I am now.”

You nodded accepting his answer knowing that if he needed to talk to you he would. The last thing you wanted to do was pressure him to talk about something he wasn't ready to talk about. 

He pulled you out of your thoughts by clearing his throat.

”Why’d you do all of this for me?” 

His voice was soft. Despite the two of you being together for almost a year now, he still did have his insecurities and you could tell he wasn't exactly used to all the love and affection you gave him. You knew he deserved the world and every day you tried your best to give him a little piece of it. 

”Because I love you, silly, and you deserve it. You do so much for other people and for me, I just figured you deserve something nice too.” 

”I don't deserve you.”

”Yes, you do and I deserve you. We deserve each other.”

You could tell he wanted to say something else so you nudged his shoulder. 

”What’s going on in that big beautiful brain of yours?” 

”I want you to keep that sweater.” 

He pointed at what you were wearing and you looked up at him shocked.

”Spencer, you love this sweater, it's your favorite.”

”Yeah, but I love you more and you're my favorite person. So it makes sense that my favorite person would keep my favorite sweater.”

Your heart felt full in that moment. 

”Are you sure?” 

”I’m sure.” 

You pressed a kiss to his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

”Do you want to go to bed?”

He shook his head in response.

”Not yet, can we just lay here for a while?”

”Of course. Whatever you want to do.” 

Spencer propped a pillow behind his back and you laid against his chest and pulled the blanket over the both of you. 

”I love you, Y/N.”

”I love you too, Spence.”

He placed one last kiss against your head before you fell asleep and shortly after you had fallen asleep Spencer fell asleep moving his fingers up and down your arm. 

It felt good to be home. It felt good to be with you. And that is when Spencer realized that you were his home.


End file.
